


Changes

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: M/M, Perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been something of a steep learning curve for everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Zachwen story

Zach sits cross-legged on the camp bed and holds Owen in his arms. The raptor trainer is finally asleep, the wounds in his shoulder and upper arm have been cleaned, stitched and heavily wrapped, he’s been given an i/v and some meds, and told to rest. Owen doesn’t need telling twice, and he’s slumped down next to Zach, partly slumped over Zach’s lap. 

Zach, Grey and Owen will be amongst the first to be taken off the island, Zach knows this, Owen’s injuries are severe enough to warrant a nice easy ride off the island straight into hospital.

It’s there that Zach knows things might very well get difficult, but he’s prepared to fight for what he wants. He’s just turned seventeen, and while getting his father’s approval is unlikely, Zach’s fairly certain his mother will agree if he lays his plan out logically.

Tucked into his pocket, together with his passport, is the precious paper signed by Owen which gives Zach the right to get information and updates on anything they may try to do while Owen’s unconscious. It’s that piece of paper that says more than anything that Owen is completely serious about this budding relationship.

Grey is tucked against Zach’s other side, head resting against Zach’s shoulder, he has both hands wrapped securely around his brother’s bicep. Zach is keeping an eye on both of them.

It’s Zach’s responsibility to get Grey and Owen off the island, it’s a steep learning curve but Zach recognizes the need, recognizes the signs of maturity in himself and is grateful for it.

[][][][][]

Claire Dearing watches her nephews, and the injured man who saved all their asses. Even over the twenty-four hour period in which the island went to hell in a handcart she can recognize the changes in herself. She can see the changes in Zach, and Grey; and somewhere along the way she is starting to realize how she has misjudged both the operational situation and a certain raptor trainer.

She supposed Owen was right, it was easier to think of the animals in the park as assets on a spreadsheet. Masrani’s blend of naivety and complacency, and then his tragic attempt to put right a wrong had led them down a very dangerous path.

It was down to Owen, and ultimately his raptors, to redress the balance, with the help of the Tyrannosaur.

What could not have been factored in was the stunning level of InGen’s greed, complacency and ridiculous risk taking. Lowery had told her that Hoskins described Masrani’s death as a tragedy and the aftermath as being an InGen Situation.

It was the serious look in his eyes, as Lowery said “He said tragedy and meant opportunity… and an InGen situation? Really?”

Claire just nodded, what little she knew of the events twenty-two years before, and InGen’s responses, an InGen situation was a SNAFU of epic proportions.

[][][][][]

Owen isn’t quite as asleep as his new boyfriend thinks he is. The raptor trainer is trying to figure out how he managed to get so lucky, the pain in his arm and shoulder is limiting, but resting against Zach is comforting. He’s relieved that Zach’s there, that Grey is safe and whole, and with them.

Owen’s learning that it’s okay to lean on his younger boyfriend, and that sometimes, apparent opposites do attract.

He realized he knew that Zach was different, that Zach was going to be important, when the younger man asked about the raptors’ names.

They were not assets to him, Zach Mitchell knew instinctively that the girls were individuals, not numbers on a spread sheet.

He rubs his cheek a little on Zach’s thigh, he’s safe, he’s secure and most importantly, so are Zach and Grey.


End file.
